


Stress

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Post Christmas tree ep 11 in season 2Aaron has a heart to heart with Camille





	Stress

“”I said nothing because it hurts Aaron”Camille says to him 

“Camille was this a cry for help or something?”Aaron says 

“I don’t know”Camille said

“You’ve been downing alcohol and taking pills to deal with the stress of everything is that it?”Aaron says 

“Everyday I have to see you with Kathryn happy and it fucking sucks”Camille replies staring at him 

“I care more than you’ll never know”Aaron says his hand in hers 

“Everything is so hard for me Aaron”Camille responded 

“You can talk to me”Aaron reminds her


End file.
